


Hartwin week: Domestic (Day 6)

by HollyMartins



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hartwin, Hartwin Week, hartwinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my Angst entry for Hartwin week, taking place a few years later.<br/>___</p><p>In which Eggsy in on her way home from a mission abroad and Harry has some help in the kitchen with a rather young sous chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hartwin week: Domestic (Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fic is fem!Eggsy. I know not everyone likes that but I can’t help it. I adore fem!Eggsy though of course, I love the Hartwin slash pairing as well. I just find it easier to write fem!Eggsy. Also, this is DOES NOT take place in the same universe as my other fem!Eggsy Hartwin fics over at ao3. You don’t need to read those for this. Also, this is unbetaed, as a warning.

"Now, you're certain we haven't forgotten anything?"

"Ba!"

"Of course, the basil. How silly of me."

Harry reached over to the tiny herb garden they had growing on the window sill and picked four fresh leaves of basil. 

"That should be enough, shouldn't it?" 

He turned and showed them to his daughter, sitting in the highchair with a rainbow xylophone and several blocks at her disposal. She observed the basil in his outstretched hands and exclaimed, "Ba!" 

"Excellent." 

Harry turned and dropped them in the pan. He stirred the rice several times as she banged on the xylophone keys haphazardly. 

"Smells good, doesn't it, Ada?"

"Mamamama," she sang.

"Yes, I miss Mummy, as well," he replied, placing a cover on the pan and lowering the flame. He glanced up at the clock. "But she should be home very soon."

Scratching at the back door alerted the two to JB's presence from the garden.

"Beej!" Ada shrieked excitedly. "Beej!"

Harry lifted her from her high chair and rested her on his hip before walking to the back door and opening it. JB dropped the tennis ball from his mouth and waddled in.

"Good boy, JB," Harry said. "Dinner's ready for you."

"Beej," Ada said pointing at JB who ignored her in favor of his food bowl.

"Yes, that is JB," Harry said, kissing her on the top of her dark curls. "What does JB say?"

"Woof woof."

"You're such a clever girl," Harry said smiling. 

Ada babbled happily and Harry couldn't help it; he squeezed her to him and nuzzled his nose in the deliciously fat rolls where her neck met her shoulder. He inhaled deeply and kissed her again, resulting in high-pitched giggles. She was terribly ticklish, like her mother.

"Are you excited to see Mummy?" he asked gently.

"Mama!"

"I know she's excited to see you. I spoke to her earlier. She has missed you so much."

"Mama. Dada," she said, poking at his nose.

"Yes, I'm Daddy."

Apparently this was the funniest thing Ada had ever heard in her short life because she collapsed into convulsive giggles. Harry grinned.

"You laugh at me as much as your mother does," he sighed. "I'm doomed."

And because the universe loves dramatic entrances as much as Harry did as a drama student, the front door crashed open at that moment.

"Oi, where is everyone?" Eggsy called.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Ada screeched in Harry's ear though he couldn't really blame her. He was excited, too.

Harry carried Ada out into the hall where Eggsy was dropping a duffel bag and shrugging out of her jacket. She looked up and grinned, throwing her arms out.

"There they are," she sighed and kissed Ada while squeezing her arms around Harry.

"I've missed you, as well," he pointed out after Eggsy kissed Ada for the 10th time in a row. Eggsy merely laughed and stood up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Jealous boy," she smirked against his lips. "I've missed you like hell."

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her again but was interrupted by Ada blowing a raspberry against her fist. Eggsy giggled.

"Oh my darling girl," she sighed, taking Ada into her arms. "You have no idea how much I hated being away from you."

"I'm proud of you, though," Harry said, running a hand through Eggsy's hair. "You survived a week away from us."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to be doing it again soon," she grumbled. "I don't care what Merlin says."

"Merlin checked in on Ada and I more than you did."

Eggsy huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes. 

"He's such a teddy bear," she said, nuzzling close to Ada.

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"I already told him that when I caught him crying after Ada's christening. Oi, get that out of your mouth. My hair's greasy." Eggsy took the strands of her hair out of Ada's mouth. 

"Dinner's almost ready," Harry said, reaching for their daughter. "Why don't you shower and I'll have the food on the table when you're done?"

"I knew I married you for a reason," Eggsy said, winking as she handed Ada back to Harry. "Mummy will be right back, love."

Harry carried Ada back to the kitchen and set her in her highchair. He stepped over the now sleeping JB and checked on the food again. He smiled, embarrassingly proud that he had timed the meal just right for it to be ready when Eggsy got home.

"If anyone had told me twenty years ago," he said to Ada as he got out the plates and cutlery, "that my biggest achievement of the week would be stir fry and not getting excrement on me, I would have had them sent down to medical for a mental examination."

Ada nodded as she dribbled on the plastic block she was attempting to shove in her mouth. Luckily, it was far too big. 

"Darling, I have much better food for you," he said as he set the table. "I'll get it for you in a moment."

Harry then prepared Ada’s meal, which was infinitely easier and quicker to do but nonetheless important. He set her small plastic plate in front of her just as Eggsy appeared in the dining room, clad in a robe and twisting her hair into a fluffy turban. 

“Fuck me, I needed that,” she sighed. “And that smells amazing, Harry.”

"Stir fry," he replied, and handed her a plate with a full serving. "Ada helped."

"Did she now?" Eggsy asked and leaned over to kiss Ada who was too busy munching on cauliflower to notice. 

Eggsy smiled nonetheless and sat down, sighing. She gazed up at Harry and once again, Harry was struck by how beautiful she looked.

"I'm so glad to be home," she sighed as she began eating.

"I'm very glad you are home, as well," he said. "I worried about you."

"Waste of time."

"I know but I couldn't help it. Tell me about Ibiza."

Eggsy groaned and rolled her eyes. 

"If I never see snotnosed, privileged students going wild while spending Mummy and Daddy's money, it'll be too late," she grumbled. "That won't be you, little one. You're gonna have to work for your money."

"And you shall avoid places where the drug trade is rampant," Harry added as he fed Ada some mushed carrot. She wasn't terribly impressed. "But were you successful, at least?"

"Oh yeah," Eggsy said in between bites. "Found the bastards pretty quick trying to get two American co-eds to carry drugs with them into France. Poor girls didn't even realize what was happening."

"I'm still glad you're home safe now."

"And I have tomorrow off."

"Oh?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I already debriefed with Merlin on the cab ride over here," she said. She grabbed Ada's hand, covered in mushed carrot and wiped it gently with a napkin before kissing it. "Tell me about your week, you two," she said happily.

"Well," Harry said, sitting back as he recollected their first week without Eggsy, "your mother and Daisy absconded with our daughter three times. Twice to the park and once to the zoo."

"Aw, I love the zoo."

"Ada and I watched 'Beauty and the Beast' five times."

"A classic."

"Merlin arrived nearly every evening to check in on us personally."

"Mer!" Ada said excitedly.

"And now she knows Merlin's name," Harry added. "He got rather emotional when she called him that."

"I told you," Eggsy said, feeding Ada small pieces of grilled chicken, "he's a teddy bear. A bald teddy bear."

Harry smirked at the imagery. 

"This is really good, by the way" Eggsy said, motioning to the stir fry. 

"Thank you," he replied. "I make a decent house husband."

"More than decent, mate."

Ada babbled her approval and dribbled juice down her chin. Eggsy grinned and wiped her mouth.

"Christ, I did miss this, though," she whispered.

Harry reached out his hand, palm up. Eggsy placed hers in his and squeezed.

"You're home now," he said gently. "And you have tomorrow off. The three of us can make up for lost time."

Eggsy nodded and kissed Ada again, who turned and said, "Mama."

"Yep, I'm your Mummy," Eggsy replied. "And you're my baby."

Ada chose that time to sneeze rather violently, spewing chewed up carrot and chicken and cauliflower onto the table. Eggsy laughed as Harry sighed. He was about to get up for a cloth when he noticed that Ada was laughing, too. He cracked a smile at the sight of the two most important women in life nearly collapsing with in a fit of giggles.

"I missed this, too," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and remember, comments are love! Stop by and say hello at my tumblr: http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
